Off with Your Head
by Lunatic Craze
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) Alice in the Wonderland is very popular don't you think? But what if a killing game is being played by using such theme? Of course a King of 'Monochrome' Bear will play pretty well for the cast. Alice, White Rabbit, Door Mouse, and many more ! Aren't bushes of Rose is something despairing if you stayed in there far too long? Upupu...
1. Prologue A

**Umm... I hope nobody is glaring at me, since I am seriously here for completing this story. Yeah, almost years been not here and back as casually.**

**Well, better than nothing they say.**

**Alright then! After these years, I'm develop the maze and plot perfectly as ever! But writing it is what the problem anyway and updating the maze too almost impossible due fanfic block all links cough cough dammit cough cough.**

**Okay! Let's set the stage with the lights and role calls for the actors!**

* * *

**_=PROLOGUE: Alice follows another curios thing, but this time it's a...?=_**

"You wasted it, your life. Your short fused live... just wasted for nothing... how ironic?" I chuckled to myself.

**_Whywhywhywhywhwywhywhywhwywhywhy_**_whywhy_**_whywhywhywhwywhywhywhwywhywhy_**_whywhy_**_whywhywhywhwyw_**_hywhywhwywhywh_**_y_**_whywhy_**_whywhywhywhwywhywhywhwywhywhy_**_whywhy?_

_Please stop it, I don't want to remember the truth. The perfected world already destroyed because her dissapearance! Don't remind me please!_

_-Kill yourself-_

_Whywhywhywhywhywwhywh_**_ywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwh_**_ywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywh__ywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhywwhywhywhywhyw!?_

_-There's the knife for the apples on the table besides me-_

_Why did you just waste your talent for such petty ecstasy in yourself? Wasted._

_You're the world greatest despair... Wasted._

**_Wastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewastewaste...!_**

_-Hold it tightly-_

**_WASTED!_**

_Her bloody sharp nails snaps getting me back into the my dream of the past. __I__t was two years ago and three months on spot. To be more exact three months before her 'Grand Master Plan' and pretty much it was a complete set to be executed right away._

_"So are you calling me useless? How cruel, hearing that from a boy who barely can do nothing." I went flustered because the one being talked is here, and was grinning in a pure... joy at me. This is embarrassing, or awkward. I noticed that her twin is here._

_"Anyway, you should wake up right now." __Her twin spoke, which rather confuse me a little__. Just in case you don't understand, she had a black hair and freckles, unlike the previous one. They almost like 'The Beast and The Beauty' though when comes to the insides is__ quite v__ice versa. _

_-Stab your neck or maybe even your heart!-_

_"Tievel, you said my death was stupid and pitiful." She scoffed while I just hides my reddened face. "But, you could be more stupid and pitiful than me." I blinked at her__ in __confusion.__ What did she mean by that?_

_"Why did you mean?" My prepubescent voice asked in c__uriosity__._

_"You're about to kill yourself with the knife that Chelsea accidently left in your home."__ Okay that was rather blunt and too-much-information-type of talk. Both my red orbs went smaller due the shock I'm getting in with._

_"..What?" __I asked her again in disbelief and still not buying it__.__ But then again, the fact that I recently had almost bashed my head to the concrete on the streets because my body was set foot on the window is a prove that what she said is indeed going to happen to me. Goddammit. Is the diseases called 'sleepwalking' getting into me?_

**_Wake up!_**

* * *

My cursed scarlet eyes snapped open and she was right. I was about to stab my collarbone with the small knife that **dimwit** left me for self-defense. Pretty much like I predicted in the past when she visited this crappy-old-dusty and rundown apartment. Not to mention it was abandoned.

It was silence in the dim room, I supposed forgiving that **thing** wouldn't be much problem. Yeah right. "..You almost had me in there." I started while putting down the knife, eventually dropping it. The prepetor was behind me, chuckling in mirthful state. Great, is it because my voice?

I think.. I got myself a cold today, must be because last night swimming late in cold air done me in. Grrr... Should have known better about playing water in that condition, never again take a deep in that freezing yet good water ever again if cold start attacking you.

Right the metal weapon hits the marbled floor, I turned my back. "You damn piece of junk." I snarled at the black laptop with the charger in the slot.

_"I had you to death, almost right?" _The same unchanged sickening clown voice I heard from years she created disgust me. Eventhough she made that 'cute' voice, it didn't change my opinion about how disgusting it was.

_"Aw~ don't make that scary look on your face, it wasn't worth for the glass here. It'll break any seconds!"_ It still jokes about it.

I steps closer to the electronic item and start typing it. I was in no mood to voice out mine to 'it'.

[What do you want?] I asked.

_"Why start typing here?"_ This thing had no idea or just playing me? It asked me back while I'm ruling this castle.

[I'm in no mood after what you did bear, also answer me. Recently you've been trying to kill me these days, by hypnotizing me or something like that in my sleep. It was nearly two years we've been together... Why?]

_"Oh, I see you're all being melodramatic here~"_

[Give me the answer or you end up in the dumpster, these days thrash like you deserve to be burned.]

_"Yipe! Don't get all hasty here boy!" _Then it grumble something in a foreign language which I recognized as Japanese. I may have experienced with it, but the fact nearly had zero communication with said language making me quiet rusty with it. Not to mention the words was too small and rather drizzled (if that was even right) to my ears. Almost like a glitch happening in here. I think it's better making the bear spits out what it just ate there.

[What was that? Your words from before, the Japanese part] It went confused, but then it cackled.

_"I thought she taught you what you need to know~"_

[Dumpster it is.] I grab the laptop and tried to lift it, before it yelp. _"I was speaking how much you can't BEAR my joke a lot! Happy?"_

[...]

_"What? Speechless? Getting all touchy with it? Kids like you always useless sometimes, like adults can do no better though,"_

"**Oh shut up you damn bear.**" I growl slightly at it. This is getting ridiculous and stupid, very rich. I'm fighting with an AI who is pretty much a jokester and a pun master, or that is how some people describe it. Much to my annoyance. What the hell is a pun anyway?

_"Something wrong there kiddo?"_

[To me, you just a pawn for the despair.]

_"Whoa! Whoa! What's with the sudden change topic?!"_

[Shut it, it's been almost 2 years since that happened and the world came back as the way it was. Though the asylum is indeed getting full these days, must be some trauma that can't be erased...] Pathetic weak minded. They should have choose suicide instead of living the hard life if you ended up drives yourself to the mental house.

_"Upupupu, of course despair is immortal and is not something you can erased from the history. Almost like animal instict from human don't you think?" _*Clank! Clank! Clank!* That was surprising... *Clank! Clank! Clank!*_ "..evel...!" _What in the world? A question mark was pop out from our heads, what was that sound?

*Clank! Clank! Clank!* It jump the virtual head bear while I knitting my brows. It was coming from the window. Somehow a bad feeling was lurking in my stomach, or I was being hungry because it's midday instead of morning. Indicating that I hadn't eaten anything except last night. _"...ievel...!"_ Huh? A faint familiar fruity voice was shouted behind my dusty windows, I decide to stop communicate with the AI and takes some steps forward to my dirtied window. Strange, last night done some cleaning on it and yet, still dirty as quick like fly taking some blood. Oh, well. Not that I had something better to do in this old beat up apartment, that was only have me... as the only resident in it... Okay, that was embarrassing pathetic now that it occurred into me. *Clank! Clank! Clank!* _"Tievel!"_

...Oh, for the love of god loving peace. I pushed the window open and shouts, "WHAT!?"

*Twack!* I think that bear just laughed. Only get my forehead an inflicted pain from the rock of home run. Knocking me down the floor and that stupid mineral dropped onto the rickety floor, painless unlike mine. "OW!" SHIT! I swear if this happens to me for the second I am so going getting that dimwit a lawsuit! Who the heck throw me a rock in the morning- Another shit and a fuck, it's midday and rather quiet lucid about it. Screw whoever sent that tiny meteor onto my forehead like some rocket. Screw them all.

I can hear the AI chuckles when he heard the growl from me. Looks like he can tell, who threw that cursed thing and she will not be get off radar that easily! "That son of, I mean daughter of...! Son, daughter, ARGH!" I take a deep utmost breath after almost cursing the name from the pitcher outside. Getting my body helped by my free hands and legs, again look outside from the window meeting a guilty grin of a dimwitted neighboring girl. Chelsea Lockheart.

Couldn't help but mutter, _"Why is she here again?"_ Which is the most stupidest question I could come up with, right before deciding to make it worth "CHELSEA LOCKHEART! Is my door locked or something that you don't want to barge in like normal than throwing rocks..." I take a deep heavy breath to blew out a torpedo out from my mouth. "AT, MY, WINDOW FOR HEAVENS SAKE!?" I snap a cough after that declare. Sweet mother fucking, is it the for coughing my neck out?! Wait, it is.

I the heard the chirpy mechanical voice chuclking, _"Upupupu...whoops!" _It went silent after I made a glare at him. How did he even see from here and when that stupid screen was facing the wall of all time?

"YOU GOT THAT BACKWARDS BUDDY! BARGING IN THERE IS TWICE WEIRDER THAN THROWING YOU ROCK!" Damnit, ruininng my mind with her excuse, much to my chagrin, on how recently she became 'smarter' than usual. When we were younger I remember she always brought a shovel to knock my door down, and her father kept coming here and fixed it. Much to his *chagrin* as well. Of all people, why did the father and his daughter treat me kindly... After what I did?

"COME ON GET YOUR FEET DOWN HERE BUDDY! WE GOT NO ALL DAY TO WASTE HERE!" She announced. I still don't believe her throat had no megaphone stuck in it. How come she can be that loud for most of all time? Seriously, both my ears still ringing because of it.

"Oh fricking fucking warlord! SET THAT VOLUME LOWER WILL YA?! YOU'RE GETTING EVERYONE ATTENTION AT YA!" I barked at her. My throat starting to get the burning feels.

"SO GET DOWN ALREADY! WE HADN'T GOT ALL DAY TO SHOUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Hypocrite girl. She's the one who screaming like a mental. But I'm as well mental, being responding her stupidity with same actions.

"OH FOR THE LOVING JE- *COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! WHEEZE...!*" I started to coughing hard.

"You okay buddy!?" Looks like my throat getting worse as ever will be if this shouting contest not over yet. Great. Shitty. Amazing. What a great amazing day to start my whole night after waking up near death by that AI. Must set a mute option after I get back from playing with that girl.

Yes, I might have said no, but the fact she can comeback here with a shovel, surely my door will be nothing if the father had no money to replace it. Fucking damn waster girl!

"TIEVEL YOU OKAY OR WHAT? Should i get a doctor into that crappy house of yours!?" Oh, for the lump of-, she had the nerve (honestly) saying this place is crappy! Do I even had the choice? It's not like any adopter wanted me after what I've done you dumbo! Even you father said yes for my existence into your house, what would be the sight of the others would give to him and you?

My face was steamed ever as further just by dealing and thinking about this girl, not only face but her name not to mention. "Oh, shut up! I- *Cough! Cough! Cough!* be down there!" Eventually, I finally shut the window tight as it can, good thing this time it didn't shatters again. Her father already replaced it with a new and stronger one... I hate him and his daughter...

I take a very deep breath after pulled the holed curtain closed, sheesh, the termites are getting haughty and mad-bull like these days. I think get myself a job instead a daily allowance from that man, must buy a bug spray and out from the house for hours...

_"Say tell me the detail when you gone out the dating there kiddo!"_Just in time when the window shut closed. I didn't answered him since right now, I'm trying to remember where did that trench coat of mine was placed. Last night was a total energy waster since it was goddamn cold and freezing me to death so... Anyway, better find that damning thing before freeze to death because gone walking without it. That's a crazy assumpstions, but it would be nice that was used on that petty girl to stay away from me.

_"What's the matter? To SHY on saying your cute *tsundere* date? Now, now, I met a progeney like you who had some deals with a nerdy stalker back in Japan. If you do not replying her love~ and it will be a~ll your fault that she turned into a stalker slash murder!" _Okay, now I'm so setting that laptop in mute this time! Who the hell going to love that stupid crazy girl anyway?! Give me a snippet of paper filled drugs if that happens!

"Oh just shru-" I coughed again. "Shut up!" I cleared my throat this time. "I had no damn interest with that ginger bimbo, not even the slightest! Not yet!" Then a mental forehead slap just happened.

_"Oh? So you did LIKE her~ __Tell me! Tell me__! I promise I won't say to a soul!" _Yeah sure. I hope some people outside didn't start singing that 'under the tree kissing' song when we are together. Well, some specific people who actually stand my presence with them.

"I said don't love her in that way but... OH FORGET- *COUGH! COUGH!*" This time it was harder, almost my throat got pulled out like a fish in a hook. I think before telling Chelsea sets her volume, maybe it's best if I do mine too...

"Oh, forget it...!" I told him in a frog like voice due my throat. "I think silent you up would be the ultimate best for me of all time!" I stomp at him as my steps faintly to memorized due my speed.

_"Oh boy...!"_

I look for the button in the program and start click the mute button and quickly flee from the room. Surely he would start spouting some cursing on me, but it's useless because he is now literally been silenced. The only time he would start speaking again is the time I get back into the house one full body piece and had nothing missing. And I mean it literally. The world is a dangerous just so you know.

Anyway, let's get dressed shall we? Last night swimming in the freezing cold water almost killed me physical and mentally, that moron should know some limits for being all 'cool headed' dealing with the life went dark. Not that I think about it, the main reason she recently torment me like this was trying getting information about that like before. Like hell I told her that. She will never understand that concept; **The Despair **concept.

I still slightly curios on how did Miss Junko able to get a hold of me despite the difference of out country, but that kind of question better left to be unanswered.

Where is that jacket? Remembering how rough that went through, I think that jacket got thrown off somewhere in this house randomly. Self note; Never comeback to the house like some drunkard ever **AGAIN**.

I mean it, some people these been trying to either mugged me or beat me up for their fun. Not that I care about, but the pain is annoying... It's always been so hurt. Missed her... Missed her...

Always be in my heart Junko Enoshima sis...

* * *

(After for half an hour...)

"Sheesh! What's with you Tievel! Did you got stomach ache and stay in the bathroom for who knows how long?" She squalled me with her hands on her waist. Argh. Excuse me but I just looking for my black trench coat that was ended up be in some random bathroom in the apartment! Which I had no intent since my throat is not the good condition for some pointless arguments.

"Also morning Clause," She greeted. My right eye twitched. Looks like I'm up for the pointless word game with her.

I quickly snarl, "It's midday you..." Or maybe not. "Oh forget it. And stop calling my old name, I threw that long time ago." She pulled out her tongue playfully. My crimson eyes just glared at her olive freckled face, smiling genuinely at me. Her long ginger always matching her fiery persona.

"Yikes, Tievel. Should I ask my dad about your clothing? You almost wear that for three days straight and it's not even raining season yet!" She gasped. Well, other than my trench coat never been looked so burnt matching well with my dull white shirt, blue jeans and brown slippers. I think she got her point. I dressed up like a hobo out there, except in the closet there should be tank top or an oversize shirt with three pairs of pants. Guess I was too lazy about changing fashion about this.

"No, need Chelsea. Last night cold nearly killed me and I really had no time for getting newly dressed," I sighed. "Besides aren't you one to talk? You still wearing that hoodie, shirt, jeans and slip on from last night. Talking about the same page," I secretly cackled.

She blinks and looked away, something is up. Usually she would have joked it out or laugh it or maybe bark me shut up. But if she looked away, means something is up. Yep. Looks like the mother had enough dealing with my problems again hasn't she? Almost the whole town were against me, well to be frank some was still kind to me. With some kind of luck I'm still living because some few people that take pity on me. There is a time that a cult based on me was made, crazy people. That is not something you should be proud with it, to me it's a curse. Though recently that crazy group already calmed down

Well, the day seems a little brighter means the morning just become a day and some later it would night, looks like my play with her today would be more shorter. As long she doesn't drag me in more deeper of the night again... Post midnight, after that I can't tell myself if my sleep already done in or not. Might gone insomniac about but, looks like I'm still normal as ever. Goodness sake this girl sometime can be... God tell me how did I even met her in my own life?

_"Hey, can you see that guy?" *Whisper, whisper* "What about him?" *Whisper, whisper* _

**_"That guy is a murderer."_**

Chelsea azure eyes fiercely glance to some specific people. She didn't say anything but fixes her hoodie, covering her eyes but still shows her ginger ponytail. Seems she had few dedications to her own mother on pulling up her hood, looks like this one is brand new, last time it was magenta or dark pink when we hang out. Now is orange fruity like. Even there was said fruit pattern in specific places.

_"Monster what a monster he was..." *Whisper, whisper* "He's a demon," "Devil," "Heartless..." *Whisper, whisper* "H-hey stop!"_

_[Stop it!]_

_"Believe it or not, I heard he killed his own family cold blooded!"_ No, I think you should stick with the demon _"The father had been taken away by the axe in his house,"_

_[Axe! Look here I'm holding an axe! Daddy, won't you play with me with this axe?] {Hmmph!} [What did you say? Oh, I use a tape to cover your mouth!] {Hmmmph! Nnnngh!} [Did you say something? I thought this was what you wanted from me.., being all strong both physically and mentally] [Stop it! Stop this instant!]_

_"The mother died blood loss for forced birth without a doctor!"_ Oh sue me for not being a great surgery. _"He would have a younger sister now, if weren't his killings.."_ I rather have a younger brother. _"What's worse I heard he let them rot in his house for weeks!"_

_[Mom I'll help you!] {Stop!} [Just take a deep breath..!] {Stop it! You'll kill her!} [Oh, so it's a girl? So those non-stop abortions are for killing the males?] {Please..} [No] {?!} [Do it or you'll be like dad] {You are a monster! I've never raised you like this!} [But did you raise me correctly?] {?! Err, I, um, I..!} [I ask you once again, did you even raised me correctly?] {...} [You never ever even gave me LOVE!] {Please give her a mercy} [Her? A baby that doesn't have a soul? You are saving that disgusting thing?] [Stop this! This isn't what I wanted to be!]  
_

_"What a heartless,"_ I glanced over to a girl she made a disgusted look on her face. I ignore her but I again look at her face, no this time I glared at her. "You deserve to die!" She yelled at me as she throw's another stone at me, it hurts but not badly. _"Stop it!" "Somebody stop that girl!"_

"Stop that! Who do you think you are to tell someone to die so freely?!" Chelsea roars at the girl. The third throw, this time she was throwing too hard that my head is bleeding.

"A-ah!" She squeaked.

With this empty feel eyes, this cursed red eyes I takes a steps and grab her hand and take a closer look on her feared eyes. "Teivel stop!" I raised my hand to stop her movements, like a cop who stop a truck.

_"She's dead!" "Someone call the cops!" "No way! We'll be dead and the cops aren't even had the guts to arrest him!"_

"Listen girl, I don't mind with those words or your mockery I don't mind that!" I gather my face from hers, making her relieved. "But be lucky, I'm not in the mood for this 'blood bath' and also," I went to her ears to whisper.

_"Stop giving those glares as if you know me and don't even treat a rumored person like before you did,"_

_"Even a monster can feel pain, sorrow and anger,"_

_"Who did you think you are anyway?__"_ Then pushed her back hard as I hold back the rage that would burst.

Chelsea then chase me in a small run while pushing me forward to leave the crowd gossips. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I hate this part of my daily life! Why did I done wrong to them? I murdered those ass holes so I can be free! Just Junko Enoshima my only comfort... Why she had to die like that? Why big-sis?

After we already over walked the previous crowd, the newer ones were... giving me a strange gaze on me. I can't blame. I mean, what kind a normal person walking down the streets with blood slowly oozing out from them? Surely not them at all.

"Say Tievel shouldn't we wiped that off and get yourself a bandages?" Chelsea asked while skipping right beside me. Rolling my eyes I just sighs and shake my head, the doctor still had some care on me. Well, if they didn't heard of me or whatnot, maybe they will still take care of me. Because Chelsea father payed him for it. Then she made a sour expression.

"Or you can just go see that crazy quack again, don't you?" Okay that is going overboard, I can tell she never liked the doc that much. But the man didn't done something to me that deserve her hate. The doctor

"Of course **Heart**." I snarled rather annoyed and my voice. "Why else I didn't choose that guy in the very first place anyway?"

"I don't know Tievel, I don't liked that guy and mostly how he looks onto you." Or you're being all jealous with him since his existence is more preferred than yours. What am I even thinking? There is no way this dumbo liked me that way, not an inch. Yes, that much a fact inside my... Brain. Dammit, almost said journal or diary! Almost forgotten that the greatest obvious fact that in the CRUDE reality- and why am getting all cranky for?!

*WHAM!* "Ow!" I turns my soles to face the moron who hit my shoulder that hard. Again, it was only my not-so-dear Chelsea. Whose face was getting annoyed and wow, that kind or snarl somewhat remind my doctor. Because I didn't behave to him at one time of situation.

"Hey Tievel are you listening to me?" Okay, for some while she just getting serious about this. Um, which was it again? The blood or my doctor?

"Yeah, yeah, I am unlike you,"

* * *

Next moment I knew, a minty scent and straw like touching my face, my body was lifted on someones back, many familiar sounds was played as normal it could. Jingle-jangles, mutter, jabbering, and much more. Very... much more. What is going on again? My head hurts. I guess next time when some rock got thrown to me once again, gonna do some law suit on those fools.

"Seriously?! Tievel needs help right now!" The same fruity voice was rather ripe right now, even more than before. Wait, wait, wait, please don't tell me that Chelsea was carrying me on her back! If so... God this is embarrassing, get myself a hole to rot. No, I am not dying to day or later, or actually sooner? Bah! Must get off from her back right now. It was a must, no matter what! My pride as a man is on the edge here!

"Urgh..." Great, I groaned like a whore. Because my body is being carried like some brat on street on the girl who I known well. And don't get any ideas about our relationship because we are nothing more than just friends. Not more or least. Which is a fact that will not unchanged and besides she too, didn't see me more than just a brother or her everyday pals. Yeah, nothing more. Nothing at all.

My eyes getting tired again, also my head getting lighter as ever. It felt my brain is flying away, or being floated under water. Fresh water instead or sea water. Funny, it feels like I was dying. Or maybe it was...

It was a blank black dream. Nothing else I could know how to describe it or maybe something like, you're floating in space without the stars and all alone. Cold yet, there was something else that should be said about this blank space. But there's none, probably due my poor vocabulary. Well, I think it's time to wake up now. The doc probably preparing some nasty stuffs under my nose, literally.

My eyes slowly opened, the blur slowly dissolve into water clear sight. The scent of lavender strike me up. What the heck? Where am I?

"You're awake I see, shall we start our conversation? Or we'll start with a cup of tea?" A woman with a doctor clothing offered me a tray of tea and cookies. Wait, lady? It should be a young man who always offered me water, I hissed as I rubbed my pained head. From the feeling I could tell that my head is wrapped with a linen bandage like it's supposed to. "Are you okay?" The woman asks in worry. I stared at her, who is this?

She seem's sharp enough to catch my looks. "Huh, you didn't know me? Oh, right! I'll be your substitute Psychologist! Karen Mcfly!" She offered her hand to me. Substitute? That's rare for that idiotic like doctor to take a day off, found a lover already?

She was rather full of yellowish and brown coloring, curly and fluffy blonde hair with an orange ribbon, orange eyes, orange sweater, dark brown pencil skirt and brown slipper's.

Her kind smile is warm enough to make my cold icy heart melt. "Now, should we start our counselling now?" She asks while she picks up a wood pattern board, with a (supposed) paper attached to it and a black and white colored pen with a red thunder strike on the black side. Huh, where did I get the feeling I saw that pen pattern before?

Suddenly my neck hair is standing up, this is weird. This is unlike me, why did I suddenly scare?

"Let's start..," I jolted to my back as Karen face zooms in to mine.

"Why did you leave despair?" Thus, I felt my face frozen. Now I knew why... The fear is starting to bloom in me.

I never left despair, but if a random stranger founds out about. Who'll knows...

"H-huh? Wait, what did you talk about?" I feign an ignorance, looking away from her.

She pulled herself back and clicked her pen open, starts writing it. "Question two.."

I felt something isn't right, the other fact she knew I *used* to be in the Despairs. "Hey, answer me!"

"Did you join despair just for fun like trash?" Okay, I had no answer.

"T-that's none of your business! Wait, who are you?!" I began glancing around, remembering the exit.

"Question three..," I take my attention to the door, then I ran with it. The chair she sat on screeched, next thing I knew she grabs my ankle, making my chin hit hard on the floor. I grunt in pain rubbing my chin, the wicked woman creeps upon my side I saw her empty eye like mine like always. But right now, my body is on the edge of fear I couldn't tell myself if actually I'm being the usual 'me'.

"Do you want to feel despair?" And she rapes me. Of course not!

No time for jokes either! "Maybe not right now!" I punched her.

"Aaargh!" She cried rubbing her nose, surely I didn't break her nose right now. But that's not the issue though.., I reach the cold door handle turning to the left and open the door. But this is what I found, and not in my mind.

The scenery of blood and lifeless body are scattered every inch of the floor. No surprised reaction, but I panicked as I remember Chelsea status after seeing this horrid scene. Iran, the elevator didn't seem to work nor the light's will not, ALL the light's but some the lights broken and sparks start showing making me feel I was in a horror game.

"Teivel~ where are you~? Come out, come out where ever you are..," The voice of the wicked witch is singing inside my head. I had no choice but to take the stairs. Luckily I use slipper so the sound wasn't so loud for 'her' to hear it.

I ran, I ran, and ran non-stop.

To looked for my friend and get myself away from her. I finally found her. But...

Chelsea Lockheart dead body, I gasp as I have fallen to my knees. This is a dream! A nightmare!

_[Dad stop it!] {You idiot brat! After I teach you you never get a perfect score!} [Mom help me!] (But she never did) [Dad I'm sorry! I-I'm so sworrryyy!] {You idiot brat as a male yo shouldn't cry at all, only the girls who would do such thing! Not you!}_

The nightmarish memory is pilling inside my head, I gasp in and out.

_[Let me out! Let me out!]_

The time when I was locked in my room for hours.

_[Dad it's still a puppy stop it!]_

The time when I picked a small stray puppy, but he killed cold blooded with his axe.

_[Stop! Stop! Stop! _Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop!_]_

Finally my regret for killing them, even after such bitter seconds, minutes, hours or even days. I still..!

_[I love you, so goodbye]_

* * *

"And are you happy now? This full detailed story to get your trust?" I sarcastically ask this crowd of teenagers. I'm sitting on the ground and both my arms are tied with ropes. This is ridiculous no matter how much you denied it.

"Dramatic and how come you're not lying to us somehow?" One of them asks me.

"Strip my clothes, and you can see a burn mark from my dad showering boiled water, is that even more than enough?"

Again, my life is change's in 180 degree's right about now...

* * *

**Well, some part of the story got edited but honestly. Most are remain unchanged.**


	2. Prologue B

**=CHAPTER ONE: Alice have reunited with her dreams once again, nobody can help her now.=**

A sarcastic clap. Rather short lived one not to mention. "Such a cliche story you made up." A damning adult. The worst being when understanding some kid feelings, but then again I barely made an expression other than a face of someone being brainwashed for suicide bomb. Well, if that is what was going to happen to me. Which either way that is something would be known gladly or not. Then again, the fact I'm thinking clear as water was the only prove there is no suicide bomb.

"C-cliche you said?! Heaven sakes, are you serious about this man? This isn't a story you would hear so easily, yeah, it is indeed off and all but, get real man! That's harsh, you're kidding me right?" A girl who remind me a frappucino that Chelsea would chug me up for. Damn that memory, I don't know if that was worth to keep or should just forget it since after that force I nearly thought my lungs got filled by water! "Please tell me you are making some hard core cruel joke there!"

"It is not a joke, sorry if that came out harsh for you. But I had my reasons to not trusting his story, he's hiding something..." To be frank, I didn't tell these people about Monokuma and the rock throwing scene on. I started my tale from getting into a hospital, after a 'small' accident with a friend. Further dealing with that crazy lady, as skipping the despair part. This isn't good for my point of view. If the man didn't take my half baked story as fully baked one, this may take a while to clean the problem.

Anyway, I need to be calm about this. No shock, no panic, no emotion. Dead. Play dead.

"Hey, hey, guys. No fighting in physical and words, but then again that is what was up," The tallest person can't help but making a small awkward smile to calm down the heated argument between some opposite sex morons.

"I-I agree, b-but I don't think we know him that much a-and yet, you treating like a-an enemy..." That girl who sounded rather boyish stammers, fiddling her fingers quiet a lot. Something about this girl tingles me. In somewhat disturbing way, and I had no idea why is that.

The adult glanced to the others, his stoic face remain unchanged. "Yeah, but did you guys even know who he is? Even though I slightly doubt it, since you either way... I dunno, looked like one or not so much?" What is he talking about? "He is Clause Kenton, a family murder. Not to mention, his own blood murderer," Everyone began to murmur at this. I began to growl, that man may had his collar yanked up if weren't for these ropes! Whoever tied me up will pay for their playing! "I know he may not looked like one, but some nasty rumors been going on like crazy around him. So I don't know how should trusting the guy or whatnot so, just play save."

"So you're treating me like shit, because based on rumors?" I spat.

"...Apology, not only that Clau-"

"**Please call me Tievel, you had no idea how much I loathed that name from the beginning of my birth.**" I jerk forward and almost stumbles myself over the floor. But I was able to get myself in place again, but my glare didn't snap from his face.

"Sorry. Tievel. Not only you murdered your family brutally, you were also escape from the juvenile prison hold, mental hospital, and much worse... An adult prison. Not to mention your escape had taken some specific people from said facilities. Not **just** only a murderer, you are also an escapee and a master of it. Do you wanted to question why else I still can't trust you?" I raised my brows on this.

"Who the heck are you? Nobody should known this!" I barked.

He went quiet, with everyone else.

"Tch, I'll get it update with me later on." Well, no kidding. If I was in his shoes, maybe my way of seeing him who was in my shoe would be a bad news for every single innocence in this cage like prison. Not mention we all dangling who know how feet up here. Outside there was space, not literally. It just the wall being painted like the space, but the stars on the walls was more like paint balls rather than the realistic ones on the sky. Not to mention, it was about one or two spots. Like the sun and moon. Wait, I think it is INDEED the sun and moon!

*Clink! Clink!* The cage was being chimed with... a smoking pipe? Now that I think about, because I was too focused on this stupid adult. I didn't really noticing about some others being here, breathing and was about nine people and ten if you count me in.

"Euh... I quiet understanding 'Ow much you two won't be good buddies and muc', but I zhink it is not zhat well for both of your kiddos," Biting his light brown smoke pipe, the young man making a friendly grin. Reminds me how much Chelsea would use that for everyone people in the town. The french man, who is rather quiet good looking as a host or gigolo was rather an albino like guy. Having that white hair- wait, it's cream or platinum blonde hair colored... Or something like that slightly covering his right face, one of those pale olive green eye feels showing his peaceful and cheery personality, lightly tanned skintone but he might be pale a little due his clothes shows his lighter torso. This guy must have been working under the sun ray that much, a war man or a worker and the likes?

"Fion Ackerman at 'ou services, I ought ta be called as the Mercenary by my friends, colleagues, and further the school, if nobody ever heard the name then you kiddos must been watching some cartoon shows instead of news," He smiled and still biting that smoke pipe. Can't help but raising some triggers on this guy. Empty smoke pipe is being bit like some candy apple to him. Wait, Fion Ackerman...? That name, maybe if you read some news about some hacked secret from the government, maybe that name was in on of those files. That bear showed me, introducing him like a parent with some kindergarten teacher. He was personally sent from French Military for America's aid. You could say the guy some sort of savior and pretty much he said to be, in our age or what not. But after staring at the weirdo, I say the guy looks rather tad older than me, but at same time younger as an adult. Could be near his 20's.

**{Fion Ackerman/ 18 years old/ TWBT: Mercenary} [Height : 6'1]**

"Hohoho~, now that moi done introducing self, moi is hoping zhat few other doing the same zhing as I do," There was no respond from everyone, but the girl-who-was-boyish-looking-but-rather-cute can't help responding it with a small nod. "Ehem, I really, really understand if few were a little shy or something similar, but..." He then set his eyes, which rather squinted and those green glint menacingly to the adult here making said guy winched. "Let's start with you, since the kiddo Clause-"

"Tievel." I quickly corrected him, before he could say another I began stealing his voices. "As I MENTIONED why I don't like being called by my old name and how the heck every single one of these people somewhat knew that?!" Now that I think about it, I never mentioned my old name other than my current one. So how these peculiar people knew this cursed name anyway?

"Oh, zhat is... euh..." He scratched his ear in a doubtful manner, which followed by his gazes looking at the others one by one. Knowing the other's didn't wanted to take his place and much he sighed. "That is probably because-"

"There was some strange looking paper glued onto your forehead!" The boy who reminded me a cat, a snarky one in Chelsea house raising his arm. In his hand, there was indeed a paper with said suspicious writing.

**{Claus "Teivel" Kenton/ 17 years/ TWBT : Criminal} [Height : 5'5]**

"What the heck...?" I couldn't believe the writing itself. Clear and big, as if doing some show case of it.

The mischievous boy seems enjoying my surprised look starts to boast it. "So, just as Anton said about you, that you're a crook! A really, really, really, bad one!" His index sharply points at me as I shook my head to reality again. The man was named Anton huh? Gonna keep that in mind.

Fionn jolts in surprised seeing the paper in his hands, "H-hey! Sebastian!" He tried snatch it away from the boy's hands, and the two began to fighting for it. Not until the tallest guy came in between them. The cage was started to get creaking and few people getting panicked, well, if I said just the girl who looked rather boyish is 'people'.

"A-arghh! Stop! Stop! What if the cage fallen down?!" She shrieked.

"She had a point! Stop you two!" The adult ordered.

Before I could add something else, a flash blinds me and I could do nothing be cry. *Flash!* "ARGH!"

After the blight, slowly I see black with red tips fur, no, a hair. Then continue down to found a black wire glasses over pair brown eyes, rather average from what being seen, but the clothes just made my world clearer. Black zip up hoodie, over red plain shirt, blue jeans, and another blue, sneaker. His fashion reminds me of Chelsea. "I'm Sam Anderson," He begins, making my head concentrated to him. "..or Anderson Sam, American, TWBT Photographer! But you call me Snapshot!" He paused a little. "To be exact." Okay, this is madness. A madness had been created and from all time, from madness and madness and to madness... Okay, now I'm indeed getting **mad**.

**_{Sam "Snapshot Anderson"/ 19 years/ TWBT : Photographer} [Height : 5'7]_**

When I mentioned madness, means I'm inside a fiasco. Mainly this idiot. "Are you okay? I hope the flash didn't bomb you inside there," He started to cackled. "I mean like, not everyone should be angry with these lens an' all not their but the owners are!"

"..Can you let me speak a little bit?" I give him an icy glare, which he winced from that.

"Um, now, now, no need for a small bicker, bicker, and hot sauce!" Okay, is this me or this guy speaking getting weirder because the quick think-on words or maybe he was that stupid. "Do forgive my rudeness of mine, no journalist gonna waste their breath for 'nothin aren't they?" Yeah, but you taking too much into it buddy. Which it's starting disturbing me the fact his words getting makes more sense into my ears, or my brain functions getting more understanding with him? "Haha!" He laughs, right before making a huge slap to calm down the commotions.

*SLAP!*

All eyes were on to him, which he still calm as ever. If I was him, I might get stage frights in this crazy turf. Another claps was made, this time was made to ease the tension between every single mind in this cage. "Okay, kay, kay! Everyone is silence and now we need some introducing right? Being all strangers aren't that good for anybody in here! Also, rumors stays as rumors and what is now, is now! So then..." He cleared his hoarse throat. "Let's get know each other guys!"

The cage creaked when he steps into the fight, getting few glares. Everyone decides to do it too, well, except few peculiar ones and me. Yes, I still tied in the damning rope and nobody seems care about this.

The frapuchino girl and boyish one waltz towards me. The drink named girl had crimson eyes just like me, but I'm sure we aren't related in many ways. Pale skin tone as mine as well, this is getting awkward. We somewhat similar for having both crimson eyes and pale skin, but that doesn't mean we share my messy wavy blonde hair or her milky brown coffee that tied into thick side plait in a black ribbon. Thick fringes almost cover her eyes and some layers at the side of her cheeks. Rather reminds me of Chelsea with that grin of hers, except she had black glasses to fondle with. Wore mid thigh tight black dress with a leather jacket on top, knee high black converse with black laces.

Wait, did you guys thought I was lying or something here? Her hair was looked like a frapuchino. "Yo! I'm Loretto Harakka, but call me Mocha! I'm a Forensic Investigator!" Even her nicknamed similar to it. Nice. Which I don't even cared about it.

**{Loreto "Mocha" Harakka/ 17/ TWBT : Forensic Investigator}**

Anyway, Snappy and Frapuchino will had this in their heads for the while. The girl besides, no matter how boyish she wanted to be a boy had a useless attempt on the fashion, she still a girl no matter what you called as a girl than the opposite of it. Fluffy blonde hair, blue eyes, and pretty white complexion. Stripped peach and white sweater, navy blue shorts that reached his knees, light blue stockings and dark blue boots. She was rather into 'Alice in Wonderland' theme.

_Alice in Wonderland?_

"Hey... You two, or one of you... Can you untie me?" The two exchange glances before Frapuchino went down to me, "Sure!"

After a while, I was free. The she open her mind, "You know I don't care about that guy said about you but though, honestly you seems indeed tad off but... **You're nice guy**." I really don't understand this girl mind. But other being (idiotic) honest, I'll say she's a bit naive.

I stands up and checks the cage, there was rose ornaments at few sides of it. Vintage, cage, rose, and... Electronic padlock. Which it was right in front of me, the shocker.

W H O - I S - T H E - - ?

_Answer:_

What in the? Who is the traitor? It didn't get through me before Frapuchino yank my collar, much to my dismay. "Hey! You need to know my friend here! She's a bit shy, but it will work out, right?" The fragile looking girl can't help but nod, unwanting to hurt the girl feelings. Well, this is really expected. Now that I think about it, she didn't had her chance to say her name.

"You already known mine, tell me yours." I demand. Okay, that was a force.

"I-it's... M-Mo- Ah! M-Mignon... Rudo. A Craftsman." She stuttered, uncomfortably looking back and forth to the man earlier. This is rather caught my attention, did she knew him or something more deeper than that? Well... Whatever, it's not even my case and not one bit of it.

**{Mignon Rudo/ 15 years/ TWBT : Craftsman} [Height : 5'4]**

"H-hey! Who let him go?" The adult walks towards us, he seems disliked the fact I'm free. Now he was closer to me, I can see more about his appearance. Blue with green eyes, body shape quiet tall and strong, as if he was an agent, or someone in Fionn works. Strong body, white hair that was well kept as if he was attending somewhere important than this place. But his clothing are might thought as casual; Black shirt with white undershirt under it, black pants, and black dress shoe. Forget something important, he might suited for a funeral too. Also, silver cross was glinting under his neck and a gold pocket watch dangle around his pants.

"I did," Frapuchino raised her hands. "Because he deserves it."

The man facepalms, "Mocha, he's a criminal and the fact we're being here with him is not safe." Well, that's honest from you.

"Hey, buddy. If this guy had something dangerous with I'll bear responsibility, but for now. How about we work it out and much? I mean, this guy look sane than some old crook you knew in juvie and..." She stops before making a serious look on her face. "Wait... I didn't told you my name and much, but... How... how did you know about my nickname?" In seconds the man face went flustered, but he cough it out to calm down.

"T-that's because... we met once and... I heard lots about that nickname." Hell, I just woke up in a cage and just meet some cast that few had rather secretive aura within them. What in the world going on? Well, if that bear involved in this fiasco. Well, it should be readying itself to get kick to the dumpster when I get back.

"Er.., anyway. My name is Anthony Mcroy, a detective." Well, that's explains a lot. Forensic and detective are like neighbors, so why not?

"Anthony? Well, that makes sense! I should have known seeing those eyes and white hair from anywhere! Hey, how are you doing?" She slap his hand for a handshake.

**{Anthony Mcroy/ 18 years/ TWBT : Detective} [Height : 6'2]**

"I'm fine, but I'm not interest to get this guy loose that easily." He shot a glance to me. "I don't know how you get off radar so easily sometimes, every single time we had you cornered you seems instantly disappears to nowhere or even worse, you multiple more than one. Done some cloning on yourself?" That was rather sarcastic. Well if my shoes were in his, maybe I would understand it.

"You're being serious Anthony." Mocha hold her hips.

"And you're being too casual." He retorts folding his arms, touche.

"Oh, really there?"

"Yeah."

"Um, s-should we not fight guys?" Mignon pleads. While these three are busy on their own, I slowly back off and escape from them.

After decided to leave these clowns on their own world, that went smooth than being thought would be. I was thinking about checks the cage thoroughly maybe there could be hint about the riddle in the device that might put us down. But let's not forget that I'm not alone in here. And from the people that talked to me with were about five of them, so it should be four more. Frankly, they aren't really my business or worth my waste. Might look for some hints.

"Say! Claus! Claus!"

I snap my slippers back and glare whoever called my old name like some calling for cats or dogs. All I see a petty boy with a cheeky smirk, light purple eyes, brown hair that reached his shoulder and very messy. Fair skin tone, skinny and slim as Chelsea. Wearing white shirt with a smiley face, khaki cargo pants, purple and black shoes, white socks, and black shoes. Oh right, this 'cat' also had a hat with said animal ears.

"Heeey... zereee, kiddo!" Fionn then appears and hold him back with his arms.

"Hey! Lemme go! Lemme go!" The boy flapping his arms, protesting.

"Now, now, don't be such a little naugt here boy~" The french man said in sing a song tone.

They both laughed with each other, before Fionn went to serious; "No, I am serious Sebastian. You are not calling 'im wit 'is true name, but with his nickname. Ti-e-vel."

_{A. B. C. Clause, three by three. Then D. E. F.}_

Urgh! What the heck? That was father voice... He sounds, cheerful...? Why, did that.., wait, now that got strike me before the murder.. I think father and mother was used to be... nicer...? That's impossible, our house never had any problem! Not a bit, loyal wife, good well job, and what is.. going on?

"Oh, Cl- I mean Tievel right?" Another voice calls, I look for him and taken aback that the person who was talking to me was... Tall. In a gigantic means if you should know. He was way taller than Anthony and the latter not even near the guy, well exception that the former had slim build than latter who had muscles. He makes a smile at me, gentle one. "Cyril Vontain, a bodyguard. Nice too meet you Tievel." Giving up a hand that was obviously slight larger than mine, due he was slim but it doesn't fool me that he might able subdue me or the detective easily as picking up a stone, hence his talent. Dark brown hair that slants to right side, bangs partially cover his eye, normal skin tone, light blue and as being mentioned more than once, slim build. Wearing a grey jacket with blue shirt under it, jeans, gloves, and black dress shoes.

**{Cyril Vontain/ 19 years/ TWBT : Bodyguard} [Height : 6'7]**

"I hope we'll be friends in some time later, but not in this kind of situation..." He cheekily says while rubbing his neck looking around. I shook mine, thinking about friendship in this crazy place. "Also I might give you a helping hand as I can, since I've noticed that you're doing most work in this place. Do you know how to get our of here?"

This guy been staring at me the whole time or something? Talking about awkward or creepy or the likes. But forget about that for now, how about using this guy for the search while I talks to the others. Or maybe even more easier, ask about the others. Before that, I need if Fionn who seems a busybody wasn't look after me currently. Good, he still dealing with the kid from before... Who seems forgot to introduced himself earlier.

"Say, Cyril can I ask you about that cat boy?" I points to the cheeky boy, who started to tease Mignon and Mcroy trying to defend the girl. Frapuchino and Fionn was in their own conversation, the latter seems in deep thought. Probably how to deal with the kitty cat.

"Sebastian?" He blurted out and I was giving him a confused look., he slaps his forehead. "Oh, right you didn't know his name that's why you're asking me right?" He cackle awkwardly before clearing the throat. "His name is Sebastian Beasley, a prankster." Hence his name and talent, no wonder he's childish as much. "Oh right, he said we can call him Seb too."

**{Sebastian "Seb" Beasley/ 16 years/ TWBT : Prankster} [Height : 5'5]**

"Anything else you wanted to ask?" He offers.

Well, guess this would save me more time than communicating with the others. So why not? There's two more, so why not? "Sure, give me some time." I looked around and noticed there was two girls. One is pale, average, and further all I had nothing other than her black cat hoodie (that had tails too, surprising) covers herself more than the other, but it didn't hides her short black skirt, leggings, and knee high combat boots. I take it back thinking about Sebastian being a kitty, this girl already take that fish already. Thinking back, Sebastian is a brown and purpleish cat and this one a black one. Average and bad lucksters? Let's move on to the last one, she seems rather blue as in sadness. I wonder why?

Being the shortest of all, skinny as lithe figure, white skin unlike most of people she's bit brighter as normal, curly light ash brown hair that goes up her waist and wispy bangs, small childlike eyes, black with thick eyelashes slightly. Wearing pink spring dress with beige sweater that shows her small shoulders, two white hair clip on the left side of the hair, and a big brown circled glasses. They both looks like didn't had interest with communicating with the others, but at least one was rather friendly like. How about from her?

"That short child, wearing the pink dress and glasses, who is she?" I points towards her.

"Oh, her? Her name was Andrian Rogers, nicknamed Rose." Hmm? _Andrian Rogers, _why sounds rather familiar? Wait, if her nickname was Rose, then fully will be said as Andrian Rose Rogers. _Rose Rogers_, where did I heard that name before? "She's a Children Book Writer." Ah, that's makes sense. Her books was well known with the children under my ages, she might as well a classmates of Chelsea. I heard from the girl that one of her classes in school had a girl who was rather childish so much, that almost every single students in her school never stopped talked about her. Could be that her?

**{Andrian "Rose" Rogers/ 17 years/ TWBT : Children Book Writer} [Height : 4'11]**

"I see, how about the other one?" I points to the black cat. "Who is she?"

"Oh, here?" Cyril looks on. "Err... She said she doesn't remember anything, but other than that I think it was Nile Koles... She didn't talk so much, but from what I've heard she doesn't remember anything about herself. But the paper on her back said otherwise, she's an imitator."

**{Niles Koles/ 17 years/ TWBT : Imitator} [Height : 5'5]**

An imitator? Interesting, oh, wait, wait. I don't know what slowed me down here, but what the heck with these talents or jobs being mentioned all over this cage? "Hey, this maybe late but, what's up with these jobs or talents being mentioned like normal by the way?" I inquires. Cyril raised his brows, "You didn't know?"

"No, if I was I wouldn't have asked it." I scoffed.

"Hmm, I see. I think we're one of the students of Fairy Grimes Highs," He confirmed.

I felt all my hair neck standing once more again, "What?"

"Fairy Grimes High is a school that invites their students only, but I heard it also takes in bribery but you should know that school is very high quality. Mostly said that it invites you rather you signed in," This isn't right, no something doesn't add up. Not only this school actually imitating Hopes Peak Academy that was destroyed two years ago, but some people actually had the nerve following its culture despite what went through?! Either these people are forgotten about it or stupid, some people should had remember about the Mutual Kill Life happens that time as well.

People may have forgotten it, but something like this should had trigger it chaos and almost every single day in my place had no terror problems. This is a lie!

"Tievel is there something wrong? You seems pale of the sudden, are you sick perhaps?" Bullshit, the Remnants of Despair... Are here for me?

I thought ever single on of them are dead by suicide, they never lived without big sis. Except for Izuru... No, way that guy lived in hiding for two years. But now that I remember about him, guess he can do that or so because he's some sort of super human. The only weakness he had was, easily bored. If he bored then he might as well slightly useless. _Slightly_.

"Say, Cyril are you talking to someone here?" I slap me back to reality, it was Niles. Now that I see more closer to her, she had bright red eyes like, black hair, and that pale skin. She seems like a lonely black cat you found in the alley. Harmless probably, but don't think about underestimating anybody in here. Somehow her eyes lightning began to lit suspiciously at me. "You're Clause Kenton right?"

I stiffen in annoyance before melting in calmness again. "It's Tievel, call me that and I wont kill you later."

She just hums on it, no matter how innocent like that smile was plastered on her face she's on to me. Better keep a watch on her. "Oh, right. Do you two know about Alice in Wonderland story?" She tilted her head.

"Hmm, which one? The original one or the Disney version?" Cyril asked back.

"The original one,"

"Well... It's a long story though, but I think that story still memorable it is indeed an interesting curiosity to play with."

"I see..."

Am I being ignored here? But it seems finished though, because Niles began to look at me. "How about you Tievel? Have heard the original script of Alice in Wonderland?"

I stayed in silence as looking to my left remembering the tale. Wait, the cage, roses, theme, and further all... **I know the answer**.

*Creak...! Creak...!*

"A-aaah!" Mignon screamed.

"What in the?! What are you doing?!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Whoa! Tievel calm down there!" Mocha gasped.

"Swinging around!" Snappy yells and stumbles to the floor, making it worse.

"Whoa are we falling?!" Sebastian sounds really euphoric with it.

"K-kid!" Fionn yelped.

After answering that question, it may get a little bumpy now that I thought about it. "It may getting worse and you might hold yourself to safety!" I declared. I typed the answer.

THE KNAVE

*Beep! Beep! Click. CRACK! CRACK!* I can hear the lock getting turned and the cage starting to get fallen down.

Whatever hold this cage on air... It snaps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screams. Well, not everyone. Anthony, Cyril, Niles, and myself didn't. Also Sebastian was cheering for this fiasco. Fionn did that, but it ended very quick guess it was a yelp. High school student, talents, and cages aren't mixed for something normal. This might happening to me.

The Mutual Kill Life, second time it happened.

* * *

**Hmm, what? It is right? What happened SDR2 aren't known because it was a program and only the Future Foundation know that events. Even Sonia disturbing deeds in her own room, whatever it was...**

**Anyway, expect the second batch to appear!**

**For those who know these OCs and owns them, do you perhaps had something to fix with them?**

**If so please P.M pronto because after second batch you can't change it again.**

**See you later! Imma go to see Ibuki-tan!**


End file.
